1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a private wireless communication system and a method of controlling mobile stations using the same. More particularly, when a mobile station registered in a private wireless communication system enters a service area of the private wireless communication system, the system and method control additional functions of the mobile station, such as a camera function, an MP3 player function and a universal serial bus (USB) data communication function, and additionally manage security information occurring during and as a result of the control processing of the mobile station, thereby improving reliability with respect to security management, as well as affording convenience to an operator of the mobile station.
2. Related Art
As a solution to the problem of providing a free voice communication and a data service in an in-building office environment, a new system has been realized by applying CDMA-RF technology to a private wired-wireless switching center.
Herein, the meaning of “private wireless network” is not limited to an office environment, such as buildings, but is also applicable to a communication environment in a specific zone or area (e.g., a campus and barracks).
An example of such a system realized by connecting a private wired-wireless network to a mobile public network is disclosed in Korean Patent Application Ser. No. 10-2000-0028172 (Patent No. 10-0365790) SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR PROVIDING PUBLIC/PRIVATE MOBILE COMMUNICATION SERVICE, which will not be described in detail but which is incorporated in its entirety herein by reference. This system, with the public network connected with the private wired-wireless network, can provide various services to subscribers. A subscriber can be provided with a communication service no matter where he/she is moving in a building, and a hand-off service when he/she moves out of a private zone. Moreover, when an Intranet is constructed, the subscriber can search for necessary in-house information from outside.
Most mobile stations are of a multi-function type having various, excellent functions, such as a camera function. While these functions are very convenient for users, in practice, they act as a severe threat to the security of companies or national organizations that need information security. Moreover, in public places such as a theater, a concert site or a conference hall, these functions act as a factor that may cause noise or may adversely influence the progress of an event.
In order to compensate for these problems, a public network can have frequency (FA) control over mobile stations in a specific site. However, this is difficult to carry out since it may adversely influence mobile stations of other users in a boundary area between BTSs located in the mobile public network and the private wireless network.
Furthermore, if a mobile station enters a service zone of a private wireless communication system in a specific site or inside a specific building, including a conventional private wireless communication system, a supervisor has to examine the mobile stations to determine whether they are mounted with a specific unit, such as a camera, an MP3 player, a recorder, a multimedia data communication unit (e.g., a USB data communication unit), and so on, and has to disable the stations from running such a unit or prevent them from being carried in.
In public places, such as a theatre, a concert site, a lecture room or a conference hall, there is another problem in that a supervisor has to examine all functions of mobile stations, and thus has to request users to disable or lock corresponding functions of the mobile stations.
As a result, this has caused problems that result in inconvenience to users entering the service area of the private wireless communication system with their mobile stations, as well as to supervisors of the service area. That is, the conventional private wireless communication system has not possessed a process flow for controlling and managing the above-described functions of a mobile station that enter the service area.